globalconflictfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Vehicles by Nation (ERA 09-55)
Below is a list of vehicles used during the ERA 09-55 Total War, sorted by country/power/alliance that used them. United Forces 'Land Vehicles' Unarmoured Vehicles *Klr/181 SKP Recon - Scout Car (Kubelwagen) 0948 *Klr/183 SKP-2 Advanced Recon - Scout Car (VW Typ 87E) 0950 *Mmu/042 OCR Staff Scout - Scout Car (Fiat 508) 0943 *Mar/209 SCR-1 Raider - Scout Car (Sahariana) 0939 *Klr/182 SKP-2 Swimming Recon - Amphibious Scout Car (Schwimmwagen) 0952 *Kltv/050 SKR Tracked Combat Bike - Artillery Tractor (Kettenkrad) 0952 *Kmu/034 SMD Standard - Utility Lorry (Opel Blitz) 0946 *Mmu/021 SMA Medium Truck - Utility Lorry (Fiat 626) 0940 *Kmtv/048 SMC Tracked Carrier Vehicle - Tracked Utility Lorry (SDKFZ 7) 0948 'Light Armoured Vehicles/Armoured Cars' *Katv/220 SVP-6 Light Halftrack - Half-Track (SDKFZ 250) 0948 *Katv/219 SVP-5 Halftrack - Half-Track (SDKFZ 251) 0948 *Kar/239 SKZ Armoured Recon - Armoured Car '''(SDKFZ 222) 0945 *Kar/244 SKD - '''Armoured Car (SDKFZ 232) 0946 *Kar/245 SKD-2 Partou - Armoured Car '''(SDKFZ 234 Puma) 0951 *Mar/210 SCR-2 Patrol Raider - '''Armoured Car (Autoblinda 40) 0939 *Mar/213 SCR-2.d2 Advanced Patrol Raider - Armoured Car (Autoblinda 43) 0950 'Light Tanks' *Mlt/302 SA Amphibious Gun Carrier - Tankette (Carro Veloce) 0925 *Klt/329 SDL-1 Light Tank - Light Tank (Panzer I) 0930 *Klt/339 SDL-2 Light Tank - Light Tank (Panzer II) 0938 *Mlt/314 SQ-1 Cruiser Light - Light Tank (Panzer 35t) 0945 *Mlt/315 SQ-2 Cruiser Medium - Light Tank (Panzer 38t) 0947 *Klt/348 SDL 3 Light-Tank - Light Tank (Panzer III) 0947 *Mlt/320 ST Light Assault Tank - Light Tank (Fiat L6/40) 0949 *Mlt/304 SV Amphibious Light Tank - Light Tank (Fiat M11) 0941 'Medium Tanks' *Kmt/402 SDL-4 Medium Tank - Medium Tank (Panzer IV) 0949 *Kmt/420 SDL-5 Medium Tank - Medium Tank (Panther) 0953 *Mmt/414 SM-1 Medium Tank - Medium Tank (Carro M13) 0947 *Mmt/415 SM-2 Medium Tank - Medium Tank (Carro M15) 0950 'Heavy Tanks' *Kht/510 SDF-1 Heavy Tank - Heavy Tank (Tiger) 0952 *Kht/514 SDF-4 Heavy Tank - Heavy Tank (Tiger II) 0954 *Mht/550 SH-1 Heavy Tank - Heavy Tank (Carro P26) 0953 *Kvht/532 SDU-1 Combadauner - Super Heavy Tank (Maus) 0956 'Assault Guns/Tank Destroyers' * Ktd/C17 TD-B50 0943 - Tank Destroyer (Marder I/Geschützwagen) 0952 *Ktd/342 TD-2 - Tank Destroyer (Marder II) 0952 *Ktd/316 TD-SQ-2 - Tank Destroyer (Marder III) 0952 *Ktd/516 HTL Heavy Tank Hunter - Tank Destroyer (Elefant) 0953 *Mtd/416 SM-1/TD - Tank Destroyer (Semovente 90/53) 0949 *Ktd/317 SQ-2/TD - Tank Destroyer (Hetzer) 0953 *Ktd/459 SDL/TD-4 - Tank Destroyer (Jagdpanzer IV) 0953 *Ktd/425 SDL/TD-5 - Tank Destroyer (Jagdpanther) 0954 *Kag/493 SDL/AG-3 Assault Gun - Assault Gun (StuG III) 0949 *Kag/496 SDL/AG-4 Assault Gun - Assault Gun (StuG IV) 0952 *Kag/321 ST/AG Staghound - Assault Gun (Semovente L40) 0952 *Kag/416 SM/AG-1 Tracked Howitzer - Assault Gun (M75/Semovente 75/18) 0950 *Kag/418 SM/AG-2 Tracked Howitzer - Assault Gun (M105/Carro M15) 0951 'Anti-Aircraft Vehicles' * Kmt/445 SDL/AA-4/2 Mobile Anti-Aircraft Gun - Armoured Mobile AA (Ostwind) 0953 * Kmt/444 SDL/AA-4 Mobile Anti-Aircraft Gun - Armoured Mobile AA (Wirbelwind) 0952 * Kmt/427 SM/AA-2 Ground Interceptor - Armoured Mobile AA (M15 Contraereo) 0953 'Artillery Vehicles' *Kspg/346 SDL/PG-2 Bulldog - Armoured Mobile Artillery (Wespe) 0953 *Kag/403 SDL-4 Bearcat - Armoured Mobile Artillery (Sturmpanzer IV) 0953 *Kht/513 SDF-1 Steamroller - Armoured Mobile Artillery (Sturmtiger) 0954 'Air Vehicles' Reconnaissance *MR3/N Seabird - Naval Recon (Arado Ar 196) *MR8 Kester - Recon (Fi 156 Storch) *MR4 Stingar - Recon (CR.42 Falco) 'Fighter' *MF111 Crosser - Fighter (BF 109) *MF120 Malko - Fighter (Fw 190) *MF100 Icta - Fighter (C.200 Saetta) *MF103 Fulko - Fighter (C.202 Folgore) *MF119 Criepliner - Fighter (MC.205 Veltro) *MF117 Tau-Tonka - Night Fighter (He 219) *ABX100 Fighter - Jet Fighter (Me 262) *MFJ1 Rocket - Jet Fighter (Me 163) *MFJ2 Wing - Jet Fighter '(Go 229) 'Ground Attack *MR123 Vista - Dive-Bomber '''(Ju 87 Stuka) *MR118 Tau-Striker - '''Ground Attack Aircraft (Hs 129p) 'Bomber' *MB/L80 Thumper - Light Bomber '(BF 110) *MB/L66 Marker - '''Light Bomber '(SM.79 Sparviero) *MB/M84 Raider - '''Medium Bomber (He 111) *MB/H99 Glasser - Heavy Bomber (Ju 88) *MB/H67 Painter - Heavy Bomber (P.108) *AMX110 Heavy - Jet Bomber '(Ar 234 Blitz) 'Transport *MT78 Mogar - Transport (Ju 52) *MT44 Gyn-Gy - Transport '(Fiat G.12) 'Verticopter *ME17 Combat Verticopter - Helicopter '(Flettner 282) 'Stationary Guns Anti-Aircraft * K/0940 KAaw.20mm - (Flak 30) * K/0925 KAaw.20mm - (Breda 35) * K/0949 KAaw.20mm(4) - (Flakverling 38) * K/0950 KAaw.40mm - (Flak 43) * K/0949 KMpw.90mm - (Flak 88/Cannone da 90/53) 'Anti-Tank' * K/0930 KAtw.37mm - (Pak 36) * K/0943 KAtw.50mm - (Cannone da 47/32 M35) * K/0949 KAtw.58mm - (Pak 38) * K/0951 KAtw.75mm - (Pak 40) * K/0953 KAtw.90mm - (Pak 43) * K/0954 KAtw.120mm - (Pak 44) 'Artillery' * K/0939 KFHw.75mm - (7.5cm FK 18) * K/0935 KLgw.75mm - (7.5cm leLG 18) * K/0944 KFHw.105mm - (10.5cm leFH 18) * K/0922 KFHw.105mm - (Cannone da 105/28) * K/0940 KHHw.150mm - (15cm sFH 18) * K/0945 KHHw.210mm - (21cm Mörser 18) * K/0919 KHHw.210mm - (Obice da 210/22) * K/0949 KRlw.70mm(5) - (Nebelwerfer 41) * K/0950 KRlw.200mm(5) - (Nebelwerfer 42) * K/0952 KRlw.200mm(6) - (Wurfrahmen 40) 'Tank Guns' * K/0933 KTw.20mm - (2 cm KwK 30) * K/0942 KTw.37mm - (3.7cm KwK 36) * K/0943 KTw.75mm - (7.5cm KwK 37) * K/0945 KTw.50mm - (5 cm KwK 38) * K/0949 KTw.58mm - (5 cm KwK 39) * K/0949 KTw.75mm - (7.5cm KwK 40) * K/0949 KTw.90mm - (8.8cm KwK 36) * K/0951 KTw.75mm - (7.5cm KwK 42) * K/0953 KTw.90mm - (8.8cm KwK 43) * K/0954 KTw.120mm - (12.8cm Pak 44) * K/0954 KTrlw.350mm - (380 mm RW 61 L/5.4) Heartland 'Land Vehicles' Unarmoured Vehicles * Shinu P-40 - Scout Car (Willys MB) * BVP-50 - Scout Car (GaZ 69) * BVP-52 - Scout Car (UAZ-469) * Shinu LRP - Scout Car (Kurogane) * DVP-4 - Utility Lorry (Zis 5) * Seltinuz PP - Utility Lorry (Studebaker US6) * Shinu P-54D - Utility Lorry (Isuzu Type 94) * Shinu P-60D - Utility Lorry (Ural 375D) 'Light Armoured Vehicles/Armoured Cars' * BVP(P)-1 - Half Track (M3A1) * BVP-2 - Scout Car '''(M3) * Shinu ICM - '''Half Track (Type 1 Ho-Ha) * PV MK.V - Armoured Car (BA-11) * PV MK.VI - Armoured Car '(BA-64) * PV MK.II - '''Armoured Car '(Wz 34) * PV MK.I - 'Armoured Car '(Wz 29) * CB-10 - '''Armoured Personnel Carrier (C7P) * Shinu PCM - Armoured Personnel Carrier (Type 1 Ho-ki) * CB-40 - Armoured Personnel Carrier (None) 'Light Tanks' * MK.VI Wrotanam Beridi - Tankette (TKS) * MK.VIII Erikir Beridi - Light Tank (BT-7) * MK.VII Brig Beridi - Light Tank (T-26) * CB-2 - Light Tank (PT-76) * MK.IV Beridi - Light Tank (7TP) * MK.IV Tau-Wrota - Light Tank (7TP Twin Turret) * Beridi Classa 39 - Light Tank (Type 95 Ha-Go) 'Medium Tanks' * MK.IX Demi Beridi - Medium Tank (T-34) * MK.IX 88mm - Medium Tank (T-34/85) * Beridi Classa 45 - Medium Tank (Type 95 Chi-Ha) * Beridi Classa 55 - Medium Tank (Chi-Nu) * MK.IX Barsa Beridi - Flamethrower Tank (OT34) * MK.IX 88mm Barsa Beridi- Flamethrower Tank (OT34/85) * Beridi Classa 47W (Wrotanam) - Armoured Recon (A.O.V) * B-58 - Main Battle Tank (T-54) 'Heavy Tanks' * Beridi M1 - Heavy Tank (KV-1) * Beridi M1-150 - Heavy Tank (KV-2) * IB-54 - Heavy Tank (IS-2) * IB-55 - Heavy Tank (IS-3) * Beridi Classa 56 - Heavy Tank '''(Chi-Ri) * Beridi M3 - '''Super Heavy Tank (O-I) 'Assault Guns/Tank Destroyers' * MK.VIII Counter-Beridi - Tank Destroyer (SU-76) * Cardge Magnama Classa 39 - Tank Destroyer '(Ho-Ru) * Cardge Magnama Classa 46 - '''Tank Destroyer '(Ho-Ri) * MK.IX(W) 88mm - '''Assault Gun (SU-85) * MK.IX(W) 105mm - Assault Gun (SU-100) * MK.IX(W/A) 150mm - Assault Gun (ISU-122) * Wrotanam-Beridi Artilleri M1 - Assault Gun (SU-152) 'Anti-Aircraft Vehicles' * MK.IX(CF) 30mm - Armoured Mobile AA (ZSU-37) * Beridi Classa 39(CF) 20mm - Armoured Mobile AA (Ta-Se) 'Artillery Vehicles' * AM-1 250mm - Armoured Mobile Artillery (Ha-To) * Beridi Classa 45(A) 120mm - Armoured Mobile Artillery (Ku-Se) * AM-3 175mm Blaysar - Rocket Artillery (BM-13N Katyusha) 'Air Vehicles' Reconnaissance * AS.8 Man - Recon (Nieman) * AS.4 Triplev - Recon (Suise) * AS.21(O) Ocana - Naval Recon (Nakajima A6M2-N "Rufe") 'Fighter' * AS.9 Dagr - Fighter '(MiG 3) * AS.16 Yalu - '''Fighter '(Yak 3) * AS.18 Bava - '''Fighter (Yak 9) * AS.23 Brawo - Fighter (La7) * AS.7 Paczlas - Fighter (Ishak) * AS.3 Fiego-Fargo - Fighter (PZL P.11C) * AS.21 Comtrane - Fighter '''(Mitsubishi A6M Type 0 Reisen "Zero") * AS.25 Arumch - '''Fighter (N1K1-J Shiden "George") * AS.33 Pomosh - Jet Fighter (Shinden) 'Ground Attack' * AS.26 Likgettra - Fighter-Bomber (IL2 Sturmovik) * AS.21(F) Bayotae - Fighter-Bomber (Aichi D3A1 "Val") * AS.24(O) Nyma - Figher-Bomber (Nakajima B5N2 "Kate") * AS.20 Nina - Fighter-Bomber (Suisei) 'Bombers' * DF.7 Fillick - Medium Bomber (PZL P.37B "Los") * DF.12 Skawu - Medium Bomber (Mitsubishi G4M2 "Betty") * MF.14 Salvi - Heavy Bomber (TB-3) * MF.9 Monstro - Heavy Bomber (PE-8) * MF.16 Zephara - Heavy Bomber (Renzan) 'Transport' * CS.20 Pamy - Transport (Ki-57) 'Stationary Guns' Anti-Aircraft * Inkoustar Magnama Classa 1 30mm - (AA 37mm) * Inkoustar Magnama Classa 1 Tau-30mm - (Type 96 25mm AA) * Counter-Fiego Classa 9 88mm - (Type 88) 'Anti-Tank' * CPM-0943 45mm - (AT 45mm) * CPM-0952 45mm - (M-42 45mm) * CPM-0944 75mm - (ZiS 3) * CPM-0947 35mm - (37mm Wz 36) * CPM-0941 45mm - (Type 1-47mm) 'Artillery' * AM-0949 152mm - (Pushka 152mm) * AM-0955 200mm - (Gaubitsa 203mm) * AM-0920 75mm - (Type 35-75mm) Great Empire 'Land Vehicles' Unarmoured Vehicles *L10 Peterson Scout Car - Scout Car (Willys MB) *L41 Sea Warrior - Amphibious Scout Car (Ford GPA) *L30 Army Regular - Utility Lorry (GMC 2.5t) *L17 Medium - Utility Lorry (Bedford OY) *L15 Medium - Utility Lorry (Bedford QL) 'Light Armoured Vehicles/Armoured Cars' *L13 Armoured Personnel Carrier - Half track (M3 Halftrack) *R1 Scout Car - Armoured Car (M8 Greyhound) *L13v2 4x4 - Armoured Car (M3A1 Scout Car) *R10 Thorbridge - Armoured Car (Daimler Mk I) *R14 Charger - Armoured Car '''(Staghound Mk II) *R1v3 Light Gun Carrier - '''Armoured Car (Daimler Dingo Mk I) *R1 Armoured Car - Armoured Car '''(Marmon-Herrington) *R20 Goldham - '''Armoured Car (Coventry Mk II) *L2 Carrier - Armoured Personnel Carrier (Bren Gun Carrier) 'Light Tanks' *Column Tank - Light Tank '''(Vickers Light Tank) *Linebacker Tank - '''Light Tank (M3 Stuart) *T9 Runner - Light Tank '''(M5 Stuart) *Shield Tank - '''Light Tank (Matilda Mk I) *T8 Dragoon - Light Tank '''(Valentine) *T20 Stallion - '''Light Tank (Crusader) *T1 Agile - Light Tank (Cruiser) 'Medium Tanks' *Chevron Tank - Medium Tank (M3 Lee) *T27 Bison - Medium Tank (M4 Sherman) *T27v4 75mm - Medium Tank (M4 76mm) *T22 Buffalo - Medium Tank (M24 Chaffee) *T23 Bull - Medium Tank '(Cromwell) *T27v6 Albino - '''Medium Tank '(Sherman Firefly) *T27*FP - '''Flamethrower Tank (M4 Crocodile) 'Heavy Tanks' *T7 Maiden - Heavy Tank (Matilda Mk II) *T30 Walker - Heavy Tank (Churchill) *T40 Mammoth - Heavy Tank (M26 Pershing) *T40/H Heavy - Heavy Tank (Super Pershing) *T42 120mm Assault Gun - Super Heavy Tank (T95) Tank Destroyer/Assault Guns *T16 75mm - Tank Destroyer '''(M10 Wolverine) *T16/17 78mm - '''Tank Destroyer (M36 Jackson) *T21 Marauder - Tank Destroyer (M18 Hellcat) *T1v6 78mm Tank Destroyer - Tank Destroyer (Archer) 'Anti-Aircraft Vehicles' *T22v1 Air Buffalo - Armoured Mobile AA (M19 Duster) *T2v8 Anti-Air Tank - Armoured Mobile AA (Crusader Mk III AA) *T27v11 Anti-Air Tank - Armoured Mobile AA (Skink) 'Artillery Vehicles' *T/MH2V1 100mm Howay Chevron - Mobile Artillery (M7 Priest) *T/MH2V2 100mm Howay Bison - Mobile Artillery (M7B1 Priest) *T/MH2 95mm Rook - Mobile Artillery (Sexton) *T/MH4 150mm Lima - Mobile Artillery (M40) *T8V6 95mm Howay Dragoon - Armoured Mobile Artillery (Bishop) *T27v14 Rocket Bison - Armoured Mobile Artillery (Calliope) 'Air Vehicles' Reconnaissance *MARC Light Aircraft - Recon (L4 Grasshopper) *A/O-24 Newcastle Shield - Recon (Anson) *A/O-60 Samu Wild Goose - Naval Recon (F4F-3S) 'Fighter' *A/F-5 Trenton Stripe - Fighter (Curtiss P-36C) *A/F-6 Trenton Star - Fighter (Curtiss P-40B) *A/F-40 FSD Marksman - Fighter (P-51 Mustang) *AF-39 Darkwing Mariner - Fighter '''(F4U Corsair) *A/F-66 Samu Soarer - '''Fighter (Republic P47B) *A/F-60 Samu Seagull - Fighter (F4F) *A/F-61 Samu Super Seagull - Fighter (F6F) *A/F-10 Newcastle Claymore - Fighter (Hawker Hurricane Mk I) *A/F-1 Alexander Flying Beast - Fighter (Supermarine Spitfire) *A/HF-35 Alexander Boxer - Night Fighter (Boulton Paul P82 Defiant) *A/HF-9 Trenton Ensign - Heavy Fighter (Bristol Type 156 Beaufighter) 'Ground Attack' *A/FB-66 Samu Striker - Fighter Bomber '''(Republic P47D Thunderbolt) *A/FB-30 Alexander Torpedo - '''Fighter Bomber (SBD-3 Dauntless) *A/FB-40 FSD Gunman - Fighter Bomber (North American A36 Apache) *A/FB-29 Alexander Missile - Fighter Bomber (TBD-1 Devestator) *A/FB-10 Newcastle Rapier - Fighter Bomber (Hawker Hurricane Mk II) *A/FB-13 Newcastle Dagger - Fighter Bomber (Hawker Typhoon) 'Bombers' *A/LB-70 FSD General - Light Bomber (Douglas A-26 Invader) *A/LB-94 Cat Regional - Light Bomber (B-25 Mitchell) *A/LB-1 Newcastle Modern - Light Bomber (Fairley Swordfish) *A/LB-2 Newcastle Agile - Light Bomber '''(Hawker Hart) *A/MB-27 Alexander Ballista - '''Medium Bomber (B-26 Marauder) *A/MB-80 Newcastle Express - Medium Bomber (Vickers Wellington) *A/HB-95 Cat Green - Heavy Bomber (B-17 Flying Fortress) *A/HB-81 Newcastle Premium - Heavy Bomber (Avro Lancaster) 'Transport' * A/UM-41 Cat Carrier - Transport (C-47 Skytrain) 'Verticopters' *M9 Verticopter - Verticopter (None) *M10 Pegasus - Verticopter (None) 'Stationary Guns' Anti-Air * G/A-20 - (20mm Oerlikon) * G/A-36 - (M1 37mm) * G/A-40 - (40mm Bofors) 'Anti-Tank' *G/AT-36 - (M3 37mm) *G/AT-40 - (AT 2pdr) *G/AT-57 - (M1 57mm/AT 6pdr) *G/AT-75*HV - (M5 76mm) *G/AT-78 - (AT 17pdr) 'Artillery' *C9 G/IM-80 - (M1 81mm Mortar) *G/FH-75 - (M1 75mm Pack Howitzer) *G/FH-95 - (87mm Howitzer/25-Pounder) *G/FH-100 - (105mm Howitzer) *G/FH-150 - (140mm Howitzer) *G/FH-155 - (Long Tom) Causeway 'Land Vehicles' Unarmoured Vehicles *Lankos U45 - Utility Lorry (None) *Sarcos U38 4x4 - Scout Car (Laffly V15) *Sarcos U38 - Utility Truck (Laffly S15) 'Light Armoured Vehicles/Armoured Cars' *Cauprais VB - Armoured Car (Panhard 178) *Licht Cannon da Arma B55 - Armoured Car (EBR) *Margo B50 - Armoured Personnel Carrier (Lorraine 37L) 'Light Tanks' *Algo Licht A46 - Light Tanks (H39) *Romeo A42 - Light Tanks (R35) 'Medium Tanks' *Cavalier MK.I - Medium Tank (S35) *Cavalier MK.III - Medium Tank (Sau40) 'Heavy Tanks' *Bastu A45 - Heavy Tank (B1 Bis) *Legando A55 - Heavy Tank (ARL 44) *Fortessa da Arma HA1 - Superheavy Tank (FCM F1) 'Assault Guns' *Artilleri da Arma A54 AAM - Assault Gun (ARL 40) 'Air Vehicles' Reconnaissance *Bravi-Spi DAIR.90 - Recon (Potez) 'Fighter' *Missile DAIR.91 - Fighter (MS406) *Aggair DAIR.98 - Fighter '''(Curtiss P-36 Hawk) *Republica DAIR.111 - '''Fighter (D520) 'Ground-Attack' *Bravi-Wader DAIR.90 - Fighter-Bomber (Guppy) 'Bombers' *Siply DAIR.91 - Light Bomber (Amiot) 'Transport' *Giellia da Utilites DAIR.93 - Transport (Skytrain) 'Stationary Guns' Anti-Aircraft *20mm Cannon d'air - (Camel 25mm) 'Anti-Tank' *35mm Blowdarte - (AT 25mm) *45mm Cannon da Arma - (AT 47mm) 'Artillery' *75mm Cannon da Artilleri - (Canon 75mm) *155mm VCS - (Canon GPF 155mm) North Zicia Land Vehicles Unarmoured Vehicles * (Type 95 Kurogane) * (Type 94 Izuzu) Light Armoured Vehicles * (Type 1 Ho-Ha) Tankettes * (Type 6 Kijusha) * (Type 92 Jyu-Sokosha) * (Type 94 Tokushu Keninsha) * (Type 97 Te-Ke) Light Tanks * (Ko-Gata) * (Otsu-Gata) * (Type 98 I-Go) * (Type 95 Ha-Go) * (Type 98 Ke-Ni) * (Type 2 Ka-Mi) * (Type 2 Ke-To) * (Type 3 Ke-Ri) * (Type 3 Ku-Ro) * (Type 4 Ke-Nu) * (Type 5 Ke-Ho) Medium Tanks * (Type 87 Chi-I) * (Type 97 Chi-Ni) * (Type 97 Chi-Ha) * (Type 97 ShinHoTo) * (Type 97 Chi-Ha 120mm Short Gun) * (Type 98 Chi-H) * (Type 1 Chi-He) * (Type 3 Ka-Chi) * (Type 2 Ho-I) * (Type 3 Chi-Nu) * (Type 3 Chi-Nu II) Heavy Tanks * (Type 91 Hi-Ro) * (Type 95 Ro-Go) * (Type 3 Chi-Ri) * (O-I) Self-Propelled Artillery * (Type 94 Ko-Hi AA Halftrack) * (Type 98 Ta-Se) * (Type 1 Ho-Ni) * (Type 1 Ho-Ni II) * (Type 3 Ho-Ni III) * (Type 4 Ho-Ro) * (Type 4 Ha-To) * (Type 5 Ho-Ru) * (Type 5 Ho-Ri) Category:Reference Category:Premier Timeline